Bella on MySpace
by lauraxlovegood
Summary: What happens when Edward and Nessie want to go on a picnic but Bella wants to stay home to redo her MySpace? One-Shot Hope you like :


**Hey guys, I decided to write a one shot story. I got really bored since my friend Hannah fell asleep on me and I'm no where near tired Hhah. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Twilight related (sadly)****And I do NOT own MySpace (which is what ruined my life hhah) gladly****One shot story only; if you would like me to write Bella's POV then tell me in a review and I'll do my best to do it.**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"Bella love; would you please get off the internet?" I asked my lovely wife.

"No way Edward, you had your turn earlier. Besides, I'm redoing my profile and switching up my top friends," she spat back at me, eyes glued to the monitor.

"You're going to go blind my dear," I tried convincing her but I don't think it worked.

"Whatever, a vampire's sight can't change because of looking at a computer all day. I'm sure Tom the creator does this all the time and he's HUMAN!" she spoke as sarcasm seeped through her words, "and he doesn't have all eternity to do this either,"

"Which is why you can always come back to it later," I tried my hardest to convince her to come on a picnic with Nessie and me.

"But you see, that's why I have to be on now; when Tom dies, who's going to run the site?" she asked as she swirled around to look at me.

"Maybe you can ask him if you can take over,"

"That's a stupid idea, and you know what? I don't like it; he'll think it's weird that I'll be alive when he's dead. Didn't you think of that before?" her acid words stung as they reached my ears.

"No I'm sorry I didn't. I was too busy trying to get you to come to the meadow with Nessie and I so that we could spend some quality time together," I tried my best to persuade her but she just turned back around and started to move her top friends around.

"Well you know what; I'm just going to move you to number three on my top! Nessie will be number one and Jacob will be number two!" she huffed as I stared at her blankly.

"Alright well I'll be back soon then; Nessie really wants to go right now so see you tonight," and with that I kissed her on the head and walked to Reneesme's room to find her packing a red and white blanket into the basket.

"How's this blanket daddy?" she asked me in her sweetest voice.

"It's perfect; looks like the one in the movies too," I affirmed.

"Yay! Is mommy coming too or is she still on MySpace?" she wondered out loud.

"Mommy won't be joining us today; she's busy redoing her profile," it was then that Nessie and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I can still hear you guys!" and with her annoyed words we slipped out and ran swiftly to the meadow where we could shine like no tomorrow, and enjoy some peace and quite, along with some deer.

"Daddy? Why did you show mommy MySpace?" Reneesme looked up at me with curiosity floating about.

"Well, I didn't think she would go crazy like this. I made it for her so that she could keep in touch with Charlie and Renee, but now, I don't really know ha!" I said as I laughed a brief laugh.

After a few moments of nice silence Nessie came over and lay silently in my lap, and my first thought was to wrap my arms around her. She sighed in content and asked me one more question before drifting off;" do you think momma will always be a MySpace addict like Jacob?"

"I hope not," I told her with nothing but the truth, and then all I could hear from her was a feint snore.

A few moments had gone by and I was enjoying every moment in the meadow. The only thing that was missing was my dear sweet Bella. How could she stay cooped up in that room on MySpace all day? But my thoughts were interrupted by Bella's thought. Of course she had mastered her shield and would let me hear her when she wanted, and right now she did.

"Hey Edward, I just finished redoing my profile. I bumped you back up to first because I felt ridiculous for putting you as third, and I changed my profile around. Here's what it looks like," she then gave me a mental picture of a default type layout with a bright blue sky in the background and a few white clouds. Then at the bottom left there was some grass and a wooden basket with a red and white blanket next to it. On the right side of the white part were a bunch of ants carrying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while jelly dripped on the last two ants. In the middle of the profile in her about me section there was loads of pictures of her, Reneesme and with many poses. Kissing each other, playing tag, playing hide and seek and many more. Then below all the pictures she wrote: "I love my life, come near it and feel my wrath."

I picked up my phone then and dialed Bella's cell phone number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Are you going to come to the picnic?" I asked, letting all my hope slip to the tip of my tongue so she could hear it.

"Yea, I'm getting kind of bored anyways. Maybe I can get some new pictures for my profile. Did you like it?"

"Yes I did my dear, hurry before the sun sets," I said as the conversation came to an end.

"Alright I will, love you," she said as she hung up the phone.

"I love you too," and in two seconds flat she was there, sitting right next to me," how's your MySpace doing?"

"It's good, but I'm glad I'm here now instead," she said giving me a warm smile.

"Me too," and with that we watched the sun set with our hands intertwined.

* * *

**I know it's not very good, but I couldn't sleep. But now I think I'm tired enough to, so yea. Well review please. I like to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
